Princess Izzy Maria Swan Volturi
by RangaWithIssues
Summary: Bella found Edward and Alice cheating on her, and she runs off to the volturi. she wishes to die but then Aro decides to keep her.


**BellaPOV**

**flashback**

_I was just parking my car in the Cullen's drive way. I hopped out and walked to the door knocked softly and waited for someone to answer. I sighed no one answered goes to head back to the car when I hear a bang upstairs quickly opens the front door and runs up the stairs. I hear moans and pants and then His voice, the one I loved's voice saying. "Alice.." I gasped. No I thought. I walked to Edwards room and slowly open the door and there on mine and Edwards bed was my best-friend Alice and my Fiancée fully naked. Gasps. "Edward… How…" was all I could say. Tears' bursting out, runs down stairs making sure not to trip runs out the door and runs into a hard wall. Before I could hit the ground a hard cold grip caught me gasps thinking it was Edward pushes and hits then blinks through the tears and sees Jasper. "Jasper I'm sorry." I cry out to him. He lets me go and I runs fast faster then ever through the forest. _

_**end of Flashback**_

I was now on a plane heading for Volturi. I remembered what Edward had said "if you wanted to die then you would go to the Volturi Leaders…. Aro, Caius and Marcus" He had pointed each one out on the big painting in Carlisle's office. "We are Now in Volterra I Hope you had a nice trip" I quickly stood up grabbed my bag and walked off the plane and grabbed my luggage and headed for the cabs. I hopped in "to the Volturi and Quick" I said to the cab driver he started the car and drove down the road heading for Volturi castle. I gave the cab driver his money and got out and walked into the Castle and acted like a tourist. I stood with the tourist group to get in we walked past Gianna. I smiled when I saw her then we headed for the Throne room. When we walk in I look around trying to stay hidden. I looked up when Aro spoke. "it seems we have a Visitor. Isabella.." did he smell me or something I thought. Sighs and walks through all the tourists. "Aro" I spoke softly for only they could hear. I turned around to look at everyone in the room then at the tourists sighs then turns back to Aro. "What would you like today my dear?" He spoke. "I would like Death" I looked at him and I heard a few gasps from the tourists then heard a Gasp from the last person I would think. I turn my head to the gasp and looks straight into the eyes of Alec Volturi, twin brother of Jane Volturi. Stares into his eyes then hears Marcus speak "She shall not be killed" I frown and look up at him. "WHAT? WHY NOT?" Jane screams. "Because she is a certain Volturi guard's Soul mate." I tilt my head in confusion as Marcus speaks those words then he looks at Alec and I turn my head to Alec as he nods to Marcus but never take his eyes off me.

**AlecsPOV**

I saw the tourists come in and I try to stop the growl in my throat from coming up. My eyes pitch black unable to wait for the nice warm Human blood run down my throat. My head snaps up when Aro speaks. "it seems we have a Visitor. Isabella.." My eyes widen in shock. My Soul Mate. Shakes head. My Angel I thought. Wait no she's not my angel she is some human. Looks at her as she walks out of the crowd and speak softly but beautifully "Aro" I can't help but not look at her. Her beautiful Brown hair flowing down freely down her shoulders. Beautiful brown eyes. Then looks up at the Masters. Especially Marcus seeing as he would understand. He looks at me. Not Hearing Master Aro say "What would you like today my dear?" Then I look at Isabella as she says " I would like Death" I gasped involuntarily. I hear the tourists gasp then My angel looks at me. Stares into her beautiful eyes. As Master Marcus says "She shall not be killed" sighs quietly, but frowns when she frowns and looks up at Marcus. "WHAT? WHY NOT?" I growl quietly at Jane, my twin sister always hated Isabella ever since she came to the castle last time with those Cullen's. "Because she is a Certain Volturi guard's Soul mate." I give a slight smile to Marcus when he looks at me then sees Isabella look at me with a confused look.

**BPOV**

Alec had a smile on his face, frowns at him. Jane screaming in his ear. "WHAT? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" she growls and storms out. I whisper "how long?" he looks at me and then looks at the ground. I get my voice louder. "How long?" I see his chest rise and fall as if to sigh he looks at me. "when you last came with the Cullen Guy and his sister." Frowns. "that's why Edward wanted me out of the castle so fast wasn't it?" I look at him as he nods. I slowly walk to him and place my hand on his cheek and look into his black eyes then drops my hand and turns to Aro. "if you have a spare room I would like to rest" He nods and gets one of the guards to take me to the room. I hear screams frowns and keeps walking straight knowing that Alec is one of them eating a human. Frowns and walks into the room and places my stuff down. "thankyou" I whisper as the guard walks back out. Starts unpacking my stuff and puts my clothes in the wardrobe.

50 minutes later. I'm laying on the bed staring at the ceiling I hear a slight knock on the door. I look towards the door and see the door slowly opening I see janes head peek in. frowns. "what would you like Jane? I thought you hated me" she sighs and walks to a chair and sits on it. I slowly sit up to look at her as she says. "I don't hate you Bella it's just I'm just not happy my power cannot work on you."

"Ohh." Sighs and looks at her. "so why are you hear Jane?" she looks down at her feet. "I want you to stay and be with my brother." Frowns. I knew I wasn't over Edward yet. I still loved him. But what he did was wrong. Looks away from Jane's gaze. "i-i-I can't Jane.. I'm not over Edward." Looks outside at the view of Volterra. "Why not? Why are you here then if you still love him?" I sigh again and looks at her. "he cheated on me with his adopted sister Alice. And I found them doing it in our bed." Sighs then is surprised when Jane comes up to me and hugs me tight. "Jane… Jane… Breathe.. Human…" Jane laughs and I smile at her. "sorry" laughs lightly "it's fine Jane"

I fell asleep. But just before I fell asleep I felt cold arms around me. "Edward.." I smile and cuddles into the arms.

**AlecsPOV**

I was walking around. Thinking about Isabella. How much I loved her. I was walking down the hall of my Angels room. And stopped just in front of it hearing Jane and Isabella speaking about Edward sighs. Hides when Jane comes out then waits for a while then quietly walks in and lays next to Bella and wraps my arms around her. Sighs when she says "Edward" frowns but the softens up when she smiles. "no my love"

**BPOV**

I woke up. And shivered slightly then window was open and the bed next to me was all crumpled frowns thinking. Jane couldn't have stayed with me I swear she left. Then the wind flows towards me from the window and smells Vanilla and Earth. Smiles. "Alec.." mutters softly then jumps when I see him appear near the window looking at me. "You called?" blushes bright red. "no… I uhh…" blushes a deep Scarlett. He smiles and appears next to me in seconds and brushes his thumb against my cheek smiles. "I … uhh need a shower…." He points to a door smiles and nods standing up and walking to it. I quickly strip and get into the shower I wash my hair and then I step out turning the water off. I dry myself and wrap the towel around my body and put my hair back up and walks out. Walks to the cupboard that holds my clothes and grabs skinny jeans and a white tank shirt out and puts it on my bed. Takes the towel off and drops it to the ground and goes to put my undies on and bra and gasps when I see Alec staring at me. Grabs the towel and covers myself. "I thought you left…" goes bright red as he grins. "I'm glad I didn't leave." He winks and I looks at him "Did you like what you saw?" clamps my hand over my mouth unable to believe I just said that. "Yes. Yes I did" Blushes and points to the door. "OUT" screams and hears the door bang open as Jane runs in glaring at Alec. Sees Alec scream out in pain runs to him and holds him. "Jane… J… ane" holds Alec in my arms. "stop" screams at her as she stops looks at Alec. "Alec baby… are you okay?" I can't believe I just called him Baby!.. He stared at me and I smiled and slowly leaned forward and pecked his lips then pulled away blushing. He wouldn't let me pull away though he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me fully and with love I heard some "awes" and "ewws" ignoring them, I continued to kiss Alec. Then pulled away then turns to Jane. "I will stay.." She squeals. "But…." She sighs. "I want to be changed.. I want to be like you.." Aro enters. "that will be done.. you will also become Princess Marcus has agreed to tell you the bonds to you.." I nod and look at Alec. "I would still like to get changed you know." Giggles. If Alec could blush he would have. I laughed and he stood up and left with the others. I got dressed and slowly walked to the Throne room. Where out side Alec met me. Smiles at him and takes his hand. We walk in and look at the Three leaders.

When we walked into the throne room hand in hand. I saw Jane's stare on our hands giggles and blushes then I look up at the Marcus as he begins speaking. "I shall now give young Isabella's Bonds to all of us." I nod and he begins. "Jane, Heidi, Chelsea and the other Female guards will be her sisters. Demetri, Felix and the other male guards will be her Brothers. Myself and Reneta will be he Parents. And Caius and Aro will be your Uncles" he looks at me. "the Wives will be your Aunties. And last Alec will be your Soul Mate." I smile at the last bit and feel Alec squeeze my hand lightly. "When would you like to be changed my Dear Isabella?" Aro Asks. Thinks slightly. "Now?" looks at Alec. "and I would like Alec to do it." Smiles at him.

**AlecPOV**

I was slightly shocked at what Isabella, My Angel, had said. "i-I I'm not sure Isabella, I could hurt you" she looks at me and frowns then says "I trust you" nods to her then takes her hand and we walk back to her room. "lay on the bed" I tell her as I get myself ready. You can't drink to much Alec. I think to myself she does as I told her, walks to her. "I love you my Angel, and I'm… sorry" grabs her wrists and bites into them and then bites her neck. Sighs as she starts screaming my name. "ALEC! ALEC! … It hurts.." sighs and holds her in my lap. "I know my Darlin' I know." Sighs.

**Three Days Later**

**BPOV**

My eyes shoot open. I sit up and looks around for him. My Alec. Frowns not seeing him. Huffs. Then stands and walks to the mirror eyes widen and my jaw falls. I look at a beautiful girl with Brown long hair and Black eyes who is pale white. "that can't be me" I say to myself. Smiles and looks through my cupboard grabs a pair of jeans and a tank. Walks out of the room and to the throne room. "Uncle Aro?" He turns to me and smiles. "Isabella..Yes my Dear?" I look at him. "Call my Izzy!" I smile at him. "I'm Hungry" He looks at me and smiles. "yes of coarse you are." I turn my head to the left seeing Demetri pull a human through the door. Growls lowly and pounces on the human and bites into his neck. Smiles at the feel of the warm blood run down my throat stands up and looks at my clothes seeing no splatters. "beautiful" I turn my head and see Alec. Runs at him in vamp speed and hugs him tight "Izzy.. darling" turns and looks at Aro. "Yes uncle?" smiles at him holding Alec's hand. "we are having a ball to show you to the Vampire world telling them you are our Princess" I nod and smiles. "That's brilliant. Jane will be happy because then we can go shopping and buy Dresses." Hears a squeal and laughs. "yep she is" then Aro coughs lightly and looks at me I frown "We have invited The Cullens" growls "What? No! I forbid that they come. They ruined my life." Frowns "I'm sorry my Niece but we have to Carlisle is my dear friend and I have not seen him for ages" nods and disappears. And reappears in the gym with Alec. "What Happened?" He says. I shrug. "I think I found a power." Giggles and teleports us back to the Throne room.

**AlecPOV**

We were now in the gym. I looked around then looked straight at Isabella. "What Happened" she shrugs and Says "I think I found a power" she giggles and we appear back in the Throne room. "Where did you go?" Aro speaks firmly. I laugh and look to Izzy. "We had gone to the Gym My Master" I speak before Isabella could.


End file.
